1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary chemical spray apparatus and more particularly to a chemical spray apparatus mounted to a front bumper of a dump truck, which is provided with an extensible jack member having a nozzle disposed at an end portion thereof for spraying chemicals into the interior of a trash container through a door disposed at the font upper portion of a side wall thereof after solid waste materials have been removed from the dump truck during a sanitary cleaning operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice in the prior art to use a chemical spray device for spraying chemicals into the inside of a trash container through a top door thereof after removing solid waste materials therefrom during the dumping of the trash container. However, since such spray device contains a connecting member which has a fixed length which extends from the device to the nozzle thereof, the spray device cannot be adapted to operate with all size trash containers. Also, in the prior art devices, since the chemical liquid is sprayed from the outside into the trash container the liquid tends to run and leak from the trash container.